Daisuke and the Jinchuriki
by HeyMyFluffBalls16
Summary: Daisuke, Sakura, Yume, and Kiba were sent on a B-Rank mission to restore a village. In the middle of it, Kiba sensed an evil presence and went after it. He was attacked and badly injured. Will Daisuke be able to learn who is behind this? Or will he be badly injured to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I added my OCs, which are the unnamed squad 9. My OCs consist of two males (Daisuke Hyuga and Riuke Okazaki) and two females (Yume Akiyama and Kurame). Kurame is the Jonin for this squad. Riuke and Yume are Chuunin while Daisuke has reached Jonin. This takes place in Shippuden.**

**Like in my story Nightmare, " will be used for talking. ' will be used for whispering. Ninjas can't do mind talking unless its the Yamanaka clan but Ino probably won't make an appearance. Much less her father.**

* * *

Kiba of Squad 8 had wandered off in the middle of a mission. He smelled something bad in the direction he was heading off to and left the rest of the mission members in the dust. The members consisted of Kiba, Daisuke, Yume, and Sakura. Their mission was to go help a village under recent attack. They sent two medical ninja (Sakura and Daisuke) and to ninja to protect (Kiba and Yume).

Kiba was jumping through the trees with Akamaru not far behind. Kiba looked down and saw three figures running below him. One was a female and wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them. The second wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. The third had armour plating battle attire and a light-red shirt with a mesh shirt beneath it. They weren't his teammates.

"Could those be the ninja that attacked this village?" Kiba asked himself. He looked up and was startled. Three more ninja were coming straight for him. There was one more female and she had short, spiky mint green hair. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She wore a huge red, cylindrical backpack with a strap. The second wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The last one was easily the biggest, wearing red armour and a red kasa. He also had a giant furnace on his back.

"Oh no more of them!" Kiba exclaimed. He got a closer look at the eyes of the three in front of him. The pupils were pure red and the color around them were gray. Akamaru began to growl, a warning to Kiba.

"Tunneling Fang!" Kiba spun super fast towards the ninja. The girl grew bug-like wings and pulled the one in the blue kimono out of the way. The bigger one stuck his hand out and caught Kiba by the head as he was spinning. He threw Kiba away and jumped after him. As he got closer to Kiba, he cloths-lined him to the ground near the other three. The woman, along with the older man, jumped up towards him. They hit him back and forth between them like a tennis racket, until the young boy jumped up, and took out a pole with a flower growing on the end, and smashed Kiba with it to the ground.

Meanwhile, the girl and the other man had no problem with taking care of Akamaru. The girl had blown some yellow mist out of her mouth to set the dog's senses distraught. The man sneaked up behind Akamaru and knocked him out in one strike. The man picked up Akamaru, jumped down and put him next to his owner.

"Kiba!" A voice called. It belonged to Daisuke. Kiba was still conscious, and he opened one eye when he heard his name called. The six ninja jumped away to leave Daisuke with two injured.

* * *

Kiba woke up to the warmth and crackling of a fire. He felt two hands on his chest, power surging into him. He opened his eyes a crack and followed the arms up to Daisuke's face. He was staring intently on his work, not looking at Kiba's face.

"G-glad you're awake Kiba." he said, still not looking at him. "Y-you were badly beaten in your chest and ribs. B-but you should get better by this morning. I-it wouldn't be good to move very much though." Daisuke finished healing Kiba's chest and moved to his ribs.

"I-I need you to take off your jacket."

"Why didn't you do it before?"

"Uh umm...I didn't...just unzip it please." Kiba did that so Daisuke could finish healing him.

"You look tired." Kiba said.

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and said, "W-we tried to chase after the ninja but they disappeared after awhile."

"Damn. They just showed up out of nowhere and attacked Akamaru and me. Wait where's Akamaru!?" Kiba asked. Akamaru bounded out of a tent and licked Kiba's face.

"H-his injuries were minor and since it was Sakura healing him, i-it went by pretty fast." Akamaru layed down next to Kiba and whimpered.

"I'll be fine." Kiba reassured. "Remember Daisuke is healing me." He pet Akamaru's head and put his own head back onto the pillow.

"A-all done. I-I just need to bandage you up." Kiba lifted up his shirt so he could wrap the bandages around his chest and ribs. Daisuke helped Kiba up and walked him to a tent. They slept until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning the four teammates were awakened by screams and explosions. Sakura bolted up and looked at the clock.

"Five in the morning!" Sakura ran outside followed by Yume.

"S-stay in here Kiba!" Daisuke commanded. Sakura ran to the nearest citizen and asked what was going one. The terrified citizen just pointed behind Sakura as the giant that attacked Kiba landed behind her. He was about to crush her when a giant rhino plowed him away.

"Thanks Yume." Sakura said. Yume just nodded and ran past her with her black rod inside her sleeve.

"Run!" Sakura told the citizen. He didn't even need to be asked. Daisuke run up to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"We have to break the rules of a medical ninja." She said. She looked at the air and saw the girl with wings throwing explosive kunai into the village. "Give me a boost." Daisuke cupped his hands and Sakura run and jumped onto his hands.

"8 Trigrams Air Palm!" He shot her into the air with the huge wind blast along with his strength. She flew towards the girl and punched her in the chest. She flipped and kicked her on the head and she shot to the ground.

"Two down, four to go." Daisuke ran after the man in the kimono, who kept on jumping away and blowing bubbles. One of them touched his cheek, and it felt like burning acid. He stopped running and healed his face.

"Byakugan! Rotation!" Daisuke deflected the rest of the bubbles which surprised the man. He took this opportunity to close 54 of his chakra points. The man punched him away and staggered on the ground.

"There's something wrong with his eyes." Daisuke looked more carefully at his chakra flow, and saw the color was different. It was red. He recognized from Naruto's chakra.

"They can't be Jinchuriki." He thought. "But he has the same chakra as Naruto." The man lunged for him even though his chakra was low. Daisuke hit the man in the shoulder and pinned him down. He took out two kunai with a bunch of steel strands connecting them. He slammed them into the ground trapping the man.

"Genjutsu: Ocean Drift." He used a Genjutsu Kurame taught him awhile back which sent the opponent drifting underwater in the ocean. The man's eyes rolled back into his head. Daisuke got up and looked for his next opponent

"Wait, I have to tell the others." he said. "Guys! They might be Jinchuriki!"

"How can you tell?" Yume asked. She was clashing with younger one, her steel rod against his green pole.

"I looked at one's chakra and it looked exactly like Naruto's, only it felt a lot stronger."

"Jinchuriki or not, we have to stop them!" Sakura exclaimed as she struggled with the other woman. Kiba peeked out of his tent to watch the battle. He heard what Daisuke said and was stunned.

"Naruto has gotten a whole lot stronger than any of us. How could they be stronger than him?" Kiba thought. He was shaken out of his thought because he saw the older man running towards Daisuke.

Kiba staggered towards him and shouted, "Daisuke look out!" It was too late. The man's hand turned into lava rock and punched Daisuke in the shoulder. His whole left side was on fire. Sakura punched away the woman and Yume summoned a lizard and it whipped the boy with its tongue.

"Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu." Yume shot water out of her mouth to put out the fire on his arm. The old man jumped away and regrouped with the surviving ninja. The bigger one had recovered from Yume's attack and was already up with the others. They disappeared with a poof of smoke, leaving the girl seriously injured under some rocks from Sakura's punch, and the man under Daisuke's Genjutsu. Sakura quickly carried Daisuke into the medic tent and layed him on a stretcher.

"Kiba, I need you to write a message saying we need more medics and other ninja. Yume bring these so called Jinchuriki back to this tent and search for survivors." Sakura instructed. "I will begin to heal Daisuke's burn."

* * *

**A/N: I will explain Yume. I made her die when Naruto was training with Jiraiya. Later Pain recovered her body from the grave and preserved for his Animal Path. I didn't mess up the story too much. I made Daisuke uncover a Jutsu to bring Yume's spirit back to her body, but it would take awhile for her to regain emotions. Well that's it for this first chapter. And please don't argue with me about Yume.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura, it hurts. Really bad." Daisuke coughed.

"Shh Daisuke." Sakura said. Yume walked into the room carrying the Jinchuriki that they defeated. She put Daisuke's two kunai on a table and gently put the two Jinchuriki on stretchers.

"Were there any survivors?" Sakura asked. Even though Yume hadn't gotten back her emotions, she looked disappointed.

"Not that I have seen. Maybe Kiba and Akamaru can sniff some out." Yume suggested.

"What? Oh yeah. There's some over at the right edge of the village." Kiba directed with some hand motions. Kiba was too out of it to care about the villagers. He was way too worried about his best friend.

"Will he be okay?" he asked. Sakura slapped him in the face.

"Instead of worrying about him you should worry about yourself!" She pointed at his bandages and jabbed his chest.

"I'm sorry." Kiba apologized. "I'll just go lay down." Kiba slumped out of the tent with Akamaru following him.

"Man Kiba sure is down." Sakura thought. "I've never seen him like this." She looked back at the nasty burn on Daisuke's arm. His white sleeve was completely burned off and the cloth around it was singed. Sakura stopped healing his arm and stood up.

"This is the best I can do right now." She told him. "I'm going to go get some water from the river for your arm." Sakura grabbed a bucket and walked out of the tent towards the river.

Yume Finally returned with the villagers on the back of her three headed dog. After awhile more medical ninja arrived at the scene and more regular ninja to guard, along with Sakura. Hinata, Daisuke's sister, was one of the ninjas sent and she immediately went to Daisuke's side.

"Hinata lift his arm up." Sakura instructed. Hinata did so and Sakura pushed the bucket of water under his arm.

"Okay now slowly lower it into the water. If he screams quickly put it in." Hinata lowered Daisuke's arm into the cold river water. Daisuke flinched, but he allowed it to go in. The rest of the day went by with medics scurrying around from patient to patient. The girl Jinchuriki was still asleep, which was good for everyone. The man was still under the Genjutsu, but no one dared to approach him. Then Tsunade entered the tent.

"Who is the most injured patient here?" she questioned. Sakura pointed at Daisuke. Tsunade ran over and knelt down. She carefully lifted his arm out of the water and quickly began healing it.

"Bandages, scissors." Sakura handed her the bandages and scissors. She wrapped the bandages around Daisuke's arm and snipped it off from the roll.

She gave the scissors and bandages back to Sakura.

"There, all better." She said. "How does it feel?"

"A-a little better. I-I mean a lot better." Daisuke said. Tsunade got up and looked at the Jinchuriki.

"Who are these people?"

"They're what we think are Jinchuriki." Sakura said. "They attacked the village."

"Lady Tsunade? Can I move them to a private tent?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, since they won't be near the other patients, okay." Tsunade called for two shinobi to carry them into Daisuke and Kiba's tent. Daisuke bowed and thanked the ninja, then walked in. Kiba was sitting on one of the mats fiddling with his fingers. Akamaru was asleep next to him. As Daisuke entered he looked up with a grin on his face.

"Hey you're okay. How?" He asked.

"Just Lady Tsunade." Daisuke sat down across from him. "Hey you have a nasty bruise on your cheek." Kiba felt where Sakura had slapped him and flinched. Daisuke reached his hand out and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Ouch! Careful!" He whined.

"I-I'm sorry! Here let me heal it." He was done in no time and the bruise was almost gone.

"I think time will help heal the rest." Daisuke said. Kiba looked down at the Jinchuriki. The girl began to move her arms.

"Daisuke!" Kiba took out a kunai and backed Daisuke up to the wall. She staggered up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the duo. Daisuke looked at her eyes.

"They're different." He thought. Kiba ran up to the girl kunai ready.

"No wait!" He staggered after him and caught his wrist just as the kunai was an inch away from her face.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba asked.

"Look at her eyes. They aren't red and gray anymore. They're orange and white." She came to her senses and saw the kunai an inch away from her face. She caught Kiba off guard and reached for her cylinder back pack, only to feel it wasn't there.

"Wha-?! Where is it?!" She asked. "Who are you?!" Kiba lowered his knife and unstiffened.

"We are hidden leaf ninja. I'm Kiba and this is Daisuke. We need you to calm down." He explained in a soothing tone. But since he had a rough voice, it didn't sound so reassuring. Daisuke approached the girl slowly.

"Y-you're all beat up." He said.

"Look who's talking."

"Oh this. It's nothing." Daisuke held up his bandaged arm.

"No it's something." Daisuke glanced at her upper arm and caught a glimpse of her forehead protector.

"You're from the Hidden Waterfall?" She gripped her forehead protector and nodded.

"I hate that place. My name's Fu. I'm the 7-tailed Jinchuriki."

"I thought you were a Jinchuriki because your chakra looked like Naruto's." Daisuke said.

"N-Naruto?" Fu asked.

"He's the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki." Kiba informed. "I need to go inform Tsunade you woke up." Kiba left the Daisuke in the tent with the Jinchuriki.

"Who's Tsunade?"

"The 5th Hokage." Fu and Daisuke looked down at the man.

"Do you think if I release the Genjutsu he will turn out like you?"

"I still don't know what I'm doing here." He ducked over the man and did a hand symbol.

"Release!" His eyes opened immediately, and they looked the same as before.

"Fu get back!" Instead of doing what he said she punched the man in the stomach than slapped him in the face. Some sort of pill fell out of his mouth and he fell to his knees.

"That's how Fu gets things done!" She proclaimed and did a thumbs up.

"Its creepy how she did that like Lee and Guy-Sensei." Daisuke thought. The man looked up, his eyes were normal looking now, and filled with worry.

"Where is he?! Wha-what happened?!" He looked around frantically as if he were in a battle.

"Please calm down sir!" Daisuke pleaded. "You're safe here!" He smiled reassuringly at the man.

"Hey, what's your name!?" Fu asked.

"What's your name?" The man retorted.

"Fu, the Seven-Tailed Jinchuriki! Nice to meet ya!" She pointed at herself, did a flip, and smiled.

"I'm Daisuke Hyuga, of the Hidden Leaf." The man looked over at Fu.

"You're a Jinchuriki too? Good. I'm Utakata. The Six-Tailed Jinchuriki." He rubbed the spot where she slapped him. The three of them sat down on mats and talked.

"Anyways, what man were you talking about when you woke up?" Daisuke questioned. Utakata scratched his head.

"I can't think of his name. He told me something though. He said, 'You will be the first, soon I will have all nine of you.'" He recalled. Just then Tsunade walked into the room and looked Utakata and Fu up and down. The trio immediately stood up, as if she gave off the sense she would hurt them is they didn't.

"Are you two Jinchuriki?" She asked. They both looked at each other and nodded nervously.

"I don't know how you two were treated by your village but I'll tell you it will be different." She looked over at Daisuke.

"This mission will be post-poned until we return the rest of the Jinchuriki to normal. We shall return to the village." Before they left Daisuke picked up the pill that Utakata had spit out. He walked over to Tsunade and put it in her hand.

"What's this?"

"I don't know why, but it may have some significance to why the Jinchuriki are going berserk. This came out of Utakata's mouth before he went back to normal."

"I'll make sure this gets to the Nara clan so they can analyze it."

The team healed and, along with the Jinchuriki, they headed for the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

**A/N: I SWEAR IF I SEE PEOPLE CALLING DAISUKE AND KIBA GAY, I'LL...I JUST SWEAR! Ok so I'm done with this one**


End file.
